Nogg Nubo
History Childhood Nogg began his life as an orphaned child in the Outer Rim, weathering a particularly cold and unfriendly upbringing. Being the runt of his particular crowd of orphans, he nearly always found himself picking up the scraps the others left behind. As life went on, he stopped associating with the others entirely. Instead, he turned to machines to amuse himself, constructing and deconstructing with the meager supply of parts he could pull through the crack in the fence of the nearby scrapyard. Day in and day out, he'd hide himself away to tinker with broken starship parts while watching the freighters come and go from the local spaceport, silently hoping he might be able to join them one day. Adulthood As his years in the orphanage began to wind down, Nogg found himself applying to all sorts of freighter crews, hoping someone would take him on as a mechanic and help him finally leave his home world for good. Much to his delight, his prayers were answered early, and he found an open position on a small ship about to make a run to Nar Shaddaa. After packing his things and conveniently neglecting to say goodbye to anyone, Nogg shot off toward Hutt space with a renewed passion. Arrival on Nar Shaddaa was a turning point in his life, and being on his own didn't scare him in the least. He took the small stack of credits from his job on the flight crew and rented one of the small box apartments attached to one of the mid-city spaceports. There, he continued to tinker away and experiment, taking small repair jobs and using the money to acquire scrap parts, rigging up custom starship components to trade on the black market. Both business and life were good, until he found himself contracted by a local hutt crimelord by the name of Boto. Boto seemed friendly at first, giving Nogg a few jobs working on the ships in his smuggling fleet and privately buying some of the experimental parts that Nogg would crank out every few months. Nogg was happy with the work, but he wasn't quite as loyal as Boto had hoped. The sullustan was a fan of ships and gadgets of all kinds, after all. It didn't take much to turn his attention, and Boto became increasingly unhappy with having a potential loose end like Nogg tied so closely to his delicate smuggling operations. Fed up, the hutt had Nogg's apartment ransacked and his projects stolen. Conveniently, Nogg managed to avoid being killed by Boto's thugs that night and used some emergency funds to escape to Corellia, far from the perceived danger. Satisfied for the moment, Boto called off pursuit and placed a small bounty on Nogg's head, hoping things would take care of themselves. Catching wind of the price on his head, Nogg sought safety among the ranks of the Broker, pledging his mechanical and piloting expertise to the clandestine organization. Career as a Broker Agent Nogg began his career with the Broker by participating in the paid training program with Bastion. His first mission was a virtual reality re-run of Shadow of the Broker III: The Scrapheap King, where he immediately made his curious and mischievous nature known by attempting to sabotage the restraining bolt factory on his own. Nogg's first physical mission for the Broker was Shadow of the Broker XV: Hide and Seek, Part I. Since then, he's still utilized Bastion's virtual reality training by running through some of the Coronet Cell's first missions. During his career, he's distinguished himself as an unpredictable but mostly effective agent, often finding creative ways to apply his mechanical expertise, whether it actually helps the team or not. Despite his tendency to isolate himself from others, he's still developed close bonds with some other agents, such as Kii'Vera, whom he shares a similar past with. Category:Broker Agents Category:Characters played by Ben B. Category:Coronet Cell Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:PCs Category:Pilots Category:Sullustans